gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You ist ein Mash-Up aus der sechsten Episode der dritten Staffel, Böse Klatsche, und wird von Brittany, Mercedes und Santana mit den Troubletones gesungen. Es ist ihr Beitrag für den Mash-Up-Wettkampf gegen die New Directions, wobei Santana während der Performance fast zusammenbricht. Danach ohrfeigt sie Finn, weil sie ihn dafür verantwortlich macht, dass nun alle über ihre Sexualität Bescheid wissen. Beide Songs stammen von Adele aus ihrem zweiten Album "21" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics The Troubletones: Oooh-oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Mercedes mit Troubletones harmonierend: She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, She made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, Brittany mit Troubletones (Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Santana mit Troubletones harmonierend: I heard that you settled down, That you found a girl, and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany mit Troubletones (Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah, baby) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Santana mit Troubletones harmonierend: Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my (mit Troubletones: heart melt), yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for Brittany: Rumour-Rumour-Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it!) Brittany with the Troubletones (The Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah!) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Hey. hey!) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Mercedes mit Troubletones: Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) too Santana mit Troubletones: Don't forget me (Brittany: Rumour has it) I beg I remember (Brittany: Rumour has it) You said Mercedes: ''' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead '''Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Trivia *Das ist der 300. Song, der in der Serie performt wird. *'Adele' twitterte über den Song. *Der Song war ziemlich erfolgreich: **Auf YouTube sahen das Video in nur 8 Tagen 6.1 Millionen Menschen. **Der Song erreichte für über 2 Tage Nr. 1 in den iTunesTop 100 Charts, USA und Kanada. **Es war der meist gesehenste Song auf musicfromgleevevo YouTube und zu diesem Zeitpunkt der am dritt meist gesehenste Glee-Song auf Youtube mit über 13.3 Millionen Klicks, bevor er entfernt wurde. **Er wurde in der Woche seines Erscheinens 160.000 Mal heruntergeladen, was ihn zum fünfthöchsten der Serie macht. **Der Song war der einzige aus Staffel Drei, der die UK Top 40 Singles Chart (Platz 35) erreichte. *Amber Riley und Naya Rivera sangen Someone Like You auf der "Dream Foundation". *Das ist der vierte von sechs Mash-Ups, in welchem beide Songs vom gleichen Künstler sind. Die anderen fünf sind: Borderline/Open Your Heart von Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' von Journey, I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True von Daryl Hall & John Oates, Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio von Duran Duran und Nasty/Rhythm Nation von Janet Jackson. *Wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man an einigen Stellen des Songs Nayas Schleifentattoo im Nacken sehen. *Der erste Song, in dem Brittany mit den Troubletones den Chorus sing. Der zweite ist Survivor/I Will Survive. *Samantha Marie Ware sang Someone Like You bei ihrem Vorsingen für die Serie. *Der Song war in der Liste von Glee's Top 4 Mash-Up Countdown. Fehler *Während einiger Szenen der Performance, ändern sich Santanas Bewegungen einige Male. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs The Troubletones Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Artikel des Monats